jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty
Overview A Bounty is a price that a criminal or prisoner gets when robbing different places and killing police. It can only be collected by cops arresting criminals or prisoners. Police can also receive a criminal or prisoner's bounty if they reset near them. The price in bounties depends on how much you break the law, like robbing the Bank, Jewelry store, Donut shop, Gas Station 1, the Freight Train, the Museum, or by killing a police officer. The bounty system has been a major concept since the release of Jailbreak. Police Police have handcuffs that can arrest criminals. Some Criminals have a bounty. If a criminal has a bounty, they will be placed on the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) board. If a Police Officer successfully arrests you, they will earn your bounty followed by a message in the chat saying of the cop who arrested the criminal collected of the criminal's $amount bounty! If a Police Officer receives money by driving a criminal to the Volcano Criminal Base will gain $80 per person assisted in bounty. This number will not show on the Top Criminals Board and doesn't appear in said police officer's GUI. If they reset, the closest officer will collect the former's bounty. NOTE: * The criminal does not lose money if a cop arrested them and collected their bounty. * Prior to the 1 Year Update, resetting as a criminal will cause a $300 arrest cash and your bounty to be lost unless you reset after being ejected, shot, or tased by a cop. In this case, you are considered "arrested" and your bounty will be earned by police. * After the 1 Year Update, your bounty and arrest cash would be sent to a random cop if you reset. Your bounty and arrest cash would also be given to a cop who recently ejected, tased, or shot you. * If you died through other means while chased, your bounty will be lost. It will not be collected by any police officers, though. * The highest bounty you can collect is $50,000 even if the criminal has a bounty higher than $50,000. Criminals When a Criminal has a Bounty, they can see it beside their screen under the Cash icon. Your bounty increases by $200 if you kill a police officer, $200 if you rob the Donut Store or Gas Station, $800 if you rob the Bank, Jewelry Store or Museum, $100 if you breach the vault in the Freight Train, $800 if you get out of the Freight Train with money. Getting a Museum robbery assist will give you $80. Killing a cop with Missiles does not add to your bounty, but any other guns (including Rocket Launcher and Grenade) will give you a bounty. On a VIP Server, your bounty goes up by $20 when you kill a Police Officer, $20 when you rob the Donut Store or Gas Station, $800 when you rob the Museum, $80 when you get a Museum robbery assist, $80 when you rob the Jewelry Store or the Bank. For the Freight Train, after you breach the vault, you get $50. Robbing the Freight Train gives you $80. It would be wise to be very smart when handling a large bounty, as more police would try to arrest you if you are caring large bounties. Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board Having a bounty will earn you a place on the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) board, located at Police Station 2 and the Prison. There, the police can see your bounty and potentially seek you out to arrest you for the bounty. Glitches * Sometimes, your bounty will not appear on your screen. * If you have a small screen, the minimap will cover your bounty. Bounty Amounts * Killing a cop - $200 bounty - $20 on a VIP server * Robbing the Bank or the Jewelry Store - $800 bounty - $80 '''on a VIP server' * Robbing the Gas Station 1 or the Donut Shop - '$200 bounty - $20 on a VIP server' * Blowing up the vault in the Freight Train - '$100 bounty - $100 on a VIP server' * Robbing the Freight Train (includes breaching vault) - '$900 bounty' - $180 on a VIP server''' * Getting a Museum robbery assist - $80 bounty - $80 '''on a VIP server' * Robbing the Museum - '$800 bounty - $800 on a VIP server''' Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Criminal